Ingatan Yang Tak Terlupakan
by chikionew
Summary: Sakura Haruno, si pemilik ingatan fotografis yang terikat dengan masa lalunya, membuat Sasuke Uchiha kesal dan berusaha menghilangkan ingatan masa lalu itu dari Sakura.  maaf gak pinter bikin summary .
1. Chapter 1

**Ingatan Yang Tak Terlupakan**

Hai! Saya **Sara**. Ini fic pertama saya.. maaf ya kalo jelek atau gak menarik. Saya belum menentukan judul yang tepat. Sementara ini saya beri judul seadanya. Kalau ada yang punya saran, buat senpai-senpai atau siapapun, saya tunggu via review.

Okeh, langsung aja!

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto** tuh sampai kapan pun punya nya **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama.

**Summary** : Sakura Haruno, si pemilik ingatan fotografis yang terikat dengan masa lalunya, membuat Sasuke Uchiha kesal dan berusaha menghilangkan ingatan masa lalu itu dari Sakura. (maaf gak pinter bikin summary)

**Chapter 1**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya. Gerbang masih terlihat jauh, tapi ia harus cepat sampai sebelum ia benar-benar terlambat. Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap jam yang terpasang di sana. Jam 07: 28, itu artinya 2 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Oh tidak, ia tak akan sempat, ia benar-benar terlambat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya yang kemudian terhenti karena seseorang dengan sepedanya berhenti tepat di depannya. Sakura menatap sepeda di depannya lalu beralih pada si pengendara sepeda tidak tahu aturan itu.

Seorang siswa sekolahnya—bisa terlihat dari seragam yang dipakainya—yang berambut raven hitam kebiruan bentuk pantat ayam menatapnya. Ia ingin sekali memarahinya, namun itu akan membuatnya semakin terlambat. Ia baru saja akan berlari, tapi cowok itu mencengkram tangannya. Membuat Sakura menoleh heran sekaligus kesal.

"Akan lebih cepat sampai kalau naik sepeda. Ayo naik!" ucap cowok itu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk mencerna apa yang diucapkan cowok itu.

"Apa?"

Cowok itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menarik Sakura sehingga ia terduduk di boncengan sepedanya. "Pegangan yang erat!"

"Ap—pa?" Belum sempat Sakura memprotes, cowok itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Membuat Sakura hampir tejengkang kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat memeluk pinggang cowok itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat sepeda itu melaju kencang, bahkan saat mereka melewati gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup. Begitu sepeda itu berhenti, bel pun terdengar nyaring. Sakura membuka matanya.

"Hah!"

Sakura melihat sekeliling, bukan halaman sekolah yang ia lihat. Tapi ruangan bercat pink pucat yang tidak terlalu luas—kamarnya. Sakura mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Mimpi? Tapi suara bel itu masih terdengar. Ia menengok ke arah jam weker yang berteriak kencang itu dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya, lalu setelah sadar sepenuhnya, ia bangun dan mematikan alarmnya. Mimpi itu terasa nyata. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin saat sepeda itu melaju kencang. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Nasi goreng plus telur mata sapi, menu sarapan setiap Senin pagi di rumah Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyukai itu. Ia benci nasi goreng, entah kenapa. Ia hanya memandang nasi goreng di depannya itu dengan lesu. Itachi yang melihat sikap adiknya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sasuke, ayo makan sarapanmu," ucap ibunya, Mikoto, begitu melihat Sasuke hanya memandang lesu nasi goreng di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ibu tersenyum menyeringai kepadanya. _Ugh, senyum itu_, batin Sasuke. Ia mengangguk lemas dan menyendok nasi goreng itu. Ia tidak segera membuka mulutnya saat sendok berisi nasi goreng itu terangkat ke depan wajahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo makan **sarapanmu**," ucap Mikoto lagi, kali ini dengan penekanan dalam kata 'sarapan' sambil tetap tersenyum menyeringai.

Fugaku dan Itachi menahan senyum dibalik ketegangan Sasuke dan tekanan Mikoto padanya. Mereka tahu Sasuke tidak suka nasi goreng, namun mereka lebih tahu kalau menggoda Sasuke adalah hobi Mikoto. Sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah Sasuke yang merengut itu.

Sasuke menujup mata dan meletakkan sendok itu dengan kasar. Ia buru-buru meneguk susu di depannya kemudian berlari secepat kilat keluar rumah.

"Tidak mauuuu!" teriaknya sambil berlari menghampiri sepedanya.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi tertawa melihat Sasuke yang berlari keluar menghindari nasi goreng itu.

"Haha.. Ibu.. kasihan Sasuke kalau tiap Senin di goda begini," tegur Itachi sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Huh..biar saja. Habis adikmu itu aneh sekali. Ibu tidak suka sama anak yang pilih-pilih makanan seperti itu," bantah Mikoto.

Fugaku membuka koran paginya. "Ibu tidak lupa menyimpan bekal di sepedanya, kan?"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak." Lalu matanya beralih pada segelas susu di hadapan Itachi. Seringai kecil terukir di bibirnya. "Itachi sayang, kalau tidak mau terlambat, habiskan sarapanmu dan juga **susu**nya!"

Itachi melotot ngeri saat menyadari objek keisengan ibunya berpindah padanya. _Aku benci susu_, teriaknya dalam hati.

Sakura melempar tasnya ke salah satu bangku di barisan tengah. Suara yang di timbulkannya membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan Shikamaru—sang ketua kelas—yang tengah tertidur di bangkunya terbangun dan mengumpat pelan.

Sakura memandang Shikamaru dengan polos seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi saat Shikamaru kembali tidur. Ino mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Jidat! Ada apa? Berisik tau!"

Sakura menatap Ino kesal, "Aku sedang kesal Ino-Pig. Kau tau, orangtua ku pergi ke Chiba tanpa bilang padaku. Mereka pergi saat aku masih tidur."

Ino tertawa. Di pukulnya kepala Sakura pelan, yang dibalas dengan deathglare oleh Sakura.

"Kukira apa. Oh, boleh ku pinjam PR biologi mu? Aku lupa mengerjakannya."

"Kau ini, kapan sih kau mau mengerjakan PR biologi mu sendiri? Lama-lama aku akan menetapkan tarif tiap soal," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil buku PR biologi nya.

Dengan cepat, buku itu sudah berpindah tangan. Cewek berambut pirang itu segera menyalin isinya. Sedangkan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Nanti, kalau Orochimaru-sensei jadi muda," jawab Ino asal.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ino. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Mata emeraldnya menangkap barisan sepeda yang terparkir di halaman. Ia jadi ingat dengan mimpinya tadi malam.

Apa cowok berambut pantat ayam itu benar-benar ada di sekolahnya?

Pikirannya melayang membayangkan kembali mimpinya itu.

"Hei Sasuke!"

Ugh, Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan itu, tapi tetap saja membuatnya kaget. Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke sudah pasti tahu siapa yang berteriak gaje dan malu-maluin kayak gitu.

"Temeeeeee!"

Brukk.. Naruto—sang peneriak—menubruk Sasuke begitu pemuda itu menoleh. Sasuke berjengit kesal. "Lepas, Dobe! Kau membuatku sesak!

Naaruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya seraya melepas pelukan eratnya pada Sasuke yang kini men-deathglare-nya.

"Hehe. Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memberitahumu sih," ucanya sambil berjalan menuju kelas dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, memangnya?" Sasuke sedikit menaikan alisnya.

"Kau masih ingat rencana kita masuk klub atletik?"

Sasuke sedikit bingung namun tetap menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Mereka tiba di depan kelas dan berbelok memasukinya. Sasuke menyimpan tasnya di pojok kelas sedangkan Naruto di sebelahnya. Saat Naruto melanjutkan percakapan mereka, ia menopang dagunya dan memandang ke luar jendela.

"Tadi aku sengaja lewat ke depan ruang klub atletik, katanya dibuka pendaftaran baru. Kita kan mau ikut klub itu, jadi kita mesti daftar ke Kabuto-senpai, anak kelas 2-3."

"Hn."

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau nanti pas istirahat kita temui dia?"

"Hn."

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya begitu menyadari ucapannya yang terakhir. "Tapi istirahat nanti aku sudah janji pada Hinata-chan untuk makan siang bersama."

"Hn."

Pikiran Sasuke melayang seiring dengan rentetan ucapan Naruto. Baginya melihat langit lebih menyenangkan dan menenangkan daripada mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu.

Perlahan-lahan ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus melalui jendela kelas yang sengaja di buka.

Baru saja ia akan terlelap kalau saja Naruto tidak berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Hei Teme kau dengar tidak sih!"

Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Ber—"

"Ehem. Bisakah kita memulai pelajaran, Naruto? Kau tak dengar bel berbunyi barusan?" seru Orochimaru yang tidak sengaja menyela seruan Sasuke. Ia bersedekap di depan meja guru sambil mendelik ke arah Naruto tajam.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Gomen ne, Orochi-sensei."

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Lalu ia kembali menatap awan begitu Orochimaru menyuruh para murid membuka buku pelajaran.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau senpai-senpai kita banyak yang tampan. Coba lihat senpai yang di pojokkan sana Jidat", bisik Ino ketika mereka—ia, Sakura, dan Tenten—makan siang di kantin.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dengan tingkah sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Sedangkan Tenten hanya cekikikan geli karena menurutnya Ino sangat norak.

Beberapa siswa peremuan yang lain mendelik ke arah mereka. Bahkan beberapa senpai perempuan mereka memberikan deathglare yang pastinya tak akan mempan pada Ino.

"Kya.. Lihat senpai itu tersenyum padaku, " pekik Ino pelan namun dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Kontan Sakura dan Tenten menoleh penasaran ke arah sempai yang ditunjuk Ino. Memang di sana ada yang sedang tersenyum pada Ino. Andangan mata mereka bertiga bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sakura membalas senyum itu setipis mungkin dan langsung berbalik.

"Itu bukannya Sai dari kelas sebelah?"

Ino memandang tak mengerti pada Sakura dan Tenten bergantian.

"Dia masih satu tingkat sama kita Ino. Dia sekelas sama Hinata, kelas 1-1," jelas Tenten.

Ino mendesah lesu, tapi kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Tak apa, yang penting dia cakep."

Sakura kembali melirik Sai. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang ada di sebelah Sai. Rambut pantat ayam?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. _Tidak mungkin_, serunya dalam hati. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, namun apa yang di lihatnya menghilang. _Lho?_

Ino dan Tenten saling pandang, bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura yang mendadak aneh.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Tenten sedikit khawatir.

Sakura menoleh ada sahabatnya itu dan mendapat pandangan bingung dan penuh tanya dari mereka. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Melihat senyum Sakura, mereka merasa tenang dan hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Sakura kembali meminum jus-nya yang masih penuh. Namun pikirannya kembali pada mimpinya dan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

_Mungkin cuma halusinasi_, batinnya.

"Sudah kubilang Teme, aku ada janji dengan Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau malah menyeretku ke kantin," rengut Sasuke begitu mereka berjalan di koridor kantin.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Aku lapar, Dobe!"

"Sekarang waktu istirahat hamir selesai. Mana kita harus menemui Kabuto-senpai, bla..bla..bla.."

Naruto masih saja menggerutu sampai mereka masuk ke kelas mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai-hai! Maaf saya telat update. Padahal saya janji kemarin mau update, tapi saya malah ingkar. Gara-gara sibuk ngurusin persiapan ujian praktik di sekolah, update-an yang jadi korban. Sekali lagi maaf banget. Ok, langsung saja!

**Ingatan ****y****ang Tak Terlupakan**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama.

**Warning** : Don't like don't read!

**Summary** : Sakura Haruno, si pemilik ingatan fotografis yang terikat dengan masa lalunya, membuat Sasuke Uchiha kesal dan berusaha menghilangkan ingatan masa lalu itu dari Sakura. (maaf gak pinter bikin summary).

**Chapter 2**

Hujan mengguyur Konoha tepat saat Sakura berniat pulang. Ia mendengus kesal mengingat payung yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di rumah. Ia tak mengira kalau hari ini akan hujan. Sekarang ia terduduk lesu di depan pintu depan sekolah. Ino dan Tenten sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, sedangkan ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Kabuto. Ya, Sakura menjadi manajer klub atletik. Meskipun hari ini tak ada latihan di klub, tapi tetap saja data penerimaan anggota baru menunggu untuk diperiksa. Padahal pendaftaran anggota baru seharusnya sudah ditutup sejak minggu lalu. Tapi, Kabuto mengacuhkan hal itu dengan dalih agar anggota semakin banyak. Huh, keyakinan yang merepotkan, menurut Sakura.

Sakura masih menunggu hujan reda. Seperti terhipnotis, perlahan pikiran Sakura melayang. Membuatnya teringat sesuatu yang sulit ia lupakan. Dan mungkin tak bisa ia lupakan—ingatkan kemampuan khususnya yang merepotkan itu.

Ya.. 2 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

**Sakura's POV**

Bel pulang sekolah masih lama berbunyi. Saat ini, Yamada-sensei masih berkutat dengan soal-soal fisikanya di papan tulis. Ia terus saja menulis tanpa menoleh ke belakang—untuk sekedar memastikan apakah murid-muridnya masih bertahan mencatat rentetan rumus mematikan itu—atau menjelaskan apa yang ia tulis. Tipe guru yang tak kusuka, kurang kreatif dalam mengajar—menurutku.

Bosan melihat rumus fisika—yang sekarang terlihat seperti kawanan semut, aku mengalihkan pandanganku menghadap jendela. Hujan masih deras. Aku tidak membawa payung hari ini. Aku harap hujan reda saat bel pulang berbunyi. Pertama, karena hal yang kusebutkan tadi—payung. Kedua, karena hari ini aku berjanji akan menemani Sasori-nii membeli kado untuk pacarnya.

Sasori-nii, kakakku, baru saja jadian dan sekarang pacarnya itu berulang tahun. Aku senang akhirnya kakakku jadian dengan orang yang dicintainya itu. Aku turut senang melihatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Kring...kring...kring...

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar bel yang berbunyi itu. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendapati harapanku terkabul. Hujan sudah berhenti. Dan aku pun tersenyum.

Kulihat Yamada-sensei membereskan barang-barangnya dan tak lama kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Teman-temanku terlihat bergegas keluar. Ino menghampiriku yang sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

"Hari ini kau jadi mengantar Sasori-nii, Jidat?" tanyanya. Ia menggandeng tanganku keluar kelas.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Aku sudah janji, mana mungkin aku mengingkarinya."

Ino tersenyum, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Menggandeng lenganku seperti ini adalah kebiasaannya saat menginginkan sesuatu. "Bolehkah aku menitip sesuatu?"

Tuh, kan. Apa kubilang.

"Apa?"

Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Kau ingat hukuman yang diberikan Takamiya-sensei padaku minggu lalu?" tanyanya, dan langsung melanjutkan tanpa sempat kujawab. "Tolong carikan buku itu untukku, ya? Hari ini aku disuruh ibu jaga toko, dan batas pengumpulannya besok. Aku takkan sempat."

Ino memandangku dengan tatapan memelas. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menyetujuinya. Ia pun bersorak dan aku menghadiahinya jitakan pelan—membuatnya meringis.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sakura. Itu tidak sopan."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasori-nii sudah menungguku di luar gedung sekolah. Ia tersenyum, lalu menghampiriku, dan mengacak pelan rambut pendek sebahuku.

"Maafkan Sakura ya, Ino."

Ino tersenyum dan sedikit menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasori-nii."

Didikan kedua orangtua kami yang mengagungkan sopan santun membuat kami—anak-anaknya—menjadi orang yang tahu bagaimana menempatkan diri dan berlaku pada orang lain. Namun, sepertinya didikan itu tidak mempan padaku. Berbeda dengan nii-san. Hal itu membuat orangtuaku sering kali membandingkanku dengan nii-san. Aku tidak suka hal itu, tapi tidak membuatku benci pada nii-san.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Sepertinya, hujan akan turun lagi." Aku mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Sasori-nii setelah saling mengucapkan salam pada Ino.

Dan sekarang kami telah sampai di sebuah toko buku tak jauh dari sekolah, namun cukup jauh dari rumah. Sasori-nii berencana memberi buku sebagai kado untuk pacarnya itu. Buku yang ternyata sulit didapat itu bisa ternyata bisa ditemukan Sasori-nii dengan mudah. Aku membuat catatan dalam ingatan—yang sebenarnya tak perlu karena kemampuan yang kumiliki—untuk menanyakan bagaimana caranya mendapat buku langka pada Sasori-nii.

Sasori-nii masih bercakap-cakap dengan pemilik toko saat aku mencari buku pesanan Ino. Aku tahu seluk beluk toko ini—terimakasih pada Tuhan yang memberiku kemampuan ini—sehingga dengan mudah mengetahui letak buku itu tersimpan. Setelah membaca resensi buku itu sekilas, aku bergegas menghampiri Sasori-nii di kasir. Ia menoleh begitu aku meletakkan buku itu di meja kasir.

"Sudah dapat?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Setelah membayar buku-buku itu, kami meninggalkan toko. Saat sampai di seberang jalan, aku baru lihat kalau map yang tadi Sasori-nii pegang tak ada di tangannya.

"Nii-san, map milikmu tertinggal. Biar aku ambilkan ,ya."

Ia mengangguk dan aku pun menyebrang kembali. Pemilik toko itu tersenyum, terlihat dari ekspresinya kalau ia bingung kenapa aku kembali lagi. "Map nii-san tertinggal," ucapku sambil menunjuk map biru di atas meja.

"Ah," ia menyodorkan map itu sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "lain kali jangan sampai tertinggal, ya."

Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit sembari meminta maaf. Saat hendak membuka pintu, aku melihatnya. Lewat pintu kaca itu aku melihat Sasori-nii yang tertabrak setelah menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Mataku terbelalak. Aku bergegas lari dan mendekati tubuh Sasori-nii yang kini tergolek lemas di jalan. Beberapa orang menghampiri dan berteriak agar menelpon ambulance. Aku memeluk tubuh Sasori-nii dan tak henti mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?"

Itulah hal yang pertama terucap saat Sasori-nii sadar, setelah seminggu tak sadarkan diri. Tou-san dan kaa-san bergegas menghampiri Sasori-nii. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Sasori..," ucap kaa-san pelan yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Sasori-nii terlihat bingung. Ia melihat wajah kami bergantian.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia terlihat sedikit meringis.

Aku, kaa-san, dan tou-san membeku mendengar ucapan Sasori-nii. Kaa-san yang terlihat paling kaget. Perlahan tubuh beliau merosot dan tou-san dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kaa-san sebelum ambruk di lantai.

"Sakura, panggil dokter! Cepat!" seru tou-san. Aku bergegas menuju ruangan dokter. Dalam hati aku berdo'a, semoga apa yang kupikirkan tidak terjadi.

Entah beberapa orang yang aku tabrak saat aku berlari menuju ruang dokter. Setelah berhasil menemukan dan memberitahu—meneriakkan lebih tepatnya—bahwa Sasori-nii keadaannya aneh, kami pun bergegas menuju ruang ICU dimana Sasori-ni dirawat.

Seperti dalam film-film, dokter menyuruh kami menunggu di luar saat beliau memeriksa Sasori-nii. Tou-san terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU, sedangkan aku berusaha menenangkan kaa-san. Meskipun dalam hati, aku cemas dengan keadaan Sasori-ni.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter keluar dan menghampiri tou-san. Setelah membisikkan sesuatu pada tou-san, dokter meminta tou-san untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya. Aku hanya bisa diam memandang kepergian tou-san.

.

.

.

_Amnesia.._

Ya, itu yang dikatakan dokter pada kami. Tou-san yang sudah mengetahui itu lebih dulu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Kaa-san mulai menitikkan air mata lagi. Dan aku, hanya bisa diam. Aku memeluk kaa-san yang mulai sedikit histeris.

Ya Tuhan, mengapa hal yang kutakutkan itu terjadi?

**End of flashback**

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Ia tertegun. Hujan telah berhenti. Ia melirik menara jam di menara sebelah barat. 17.18.

Hm? Sejak kapan hujan berhenti? Berarti ia melamun cukup lama sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

Kruuk..

Sakura memandang ke arah perutnya dan tersenyum geli. Rupanya ia lapar. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

"Sasukeee!"

Itachi meneriakkan nama adiknya tepat ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan segera bangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum memberi deathglare pada aniki-nya itu.

"Kenapa malah memandangku seperti itu?" protes Itachi. Dan sebelum Sasuke buka mulut ia melanjutkan, "Ini sudah siang, kau mau terlambat?"

Sasuke terkesiap dan langsung menoleh ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Matanya membelalak. Jam 07.10.

Sasuke melempar selimut asal dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Itachi yang sudah berseragam lengkap terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke telah siap dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke meja makan. Ia sadar, kakak dan ayahnya itu sudah tidak ada. Ia meraup roti isi yang telah disediakan oleh ibunya dan menghampiri ibunya itu.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat sekarang, ya. Dah!"

Tanpa sempat mendengar jawaban ibunya, ia berlari keluar, mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir di garasi. Dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia melesat menuju sekolah.

.

.

Sakura seperti mengalami deja vu. Ia terlambat bangun hari ini. Dan sekarang ia berlari menuju sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh. Tinggal belok kanan, dan ia akan melihat gerbang sekolah yang lumayan dekat. Yah, hanya sekitar 100m.

Ok, ia telah melewati belokan itu dan sekarang gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat. Meski jauh, sekuat tenaga ia berlari.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap jam yang terpasang di sana. Jam 07: 28, itu artinya 2 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Oh tidak, ia tak akan sempat, ia benar-benar terlambat.

Sambil berlari Sakura mengingat kembali mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan pada saat itulah, anak laki-laki yang ia rasa sama dengan anak laki-laki dalam mimpinya menghentikan sepedanya di depan Sakura.

.

.

_Baka-aniki! Sudah tau aku terlambat, malah meninggalkanku_, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa. Saat melewati belokan terakhir menuju sekolahnya, ia melihat perempuan berambut pink tengah berlari. Seragamnya sama dengan miliknya. Sasuke ingat, anak perempuan itu—Sakura, adalah manajer klub atletik. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat mendaftar pada Kabuto, ia melihat Sakura tengah mencatat beberapa hal sambil, memperhatikan anggota klub latihan. Ia berpikir mungkin Sakura juga terlambat. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan. Ia pun mempercepat kayuhannya dan menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan perempuan berambut pink itu.

Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura terkejut. Saat Sakura sadar dari keterkejutannya dan berniat berlari, Sasuke mencengkram tangannya—membuat Salura menoleh kesal padanya, tapi ia tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang ia ingat saat ini adalah, bel akan segera berbunyi dan gerbang masih jauh.

"Akan lebih cepat sampai kalau naik sepeda. Ayo naik!" ucapan itu yang terdengar oleh Sasuke dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendengar hal itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menarik tangan Sakura hingga ia terduduk di boncengan sepeda. "Pegangan yang erat!"

"Ap—pa?"

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Dengan adanya beban di belakangnya membuat ia mengayuh dua kali lebih cepat. Gerbang sudah sangat dekat dan pintunya hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk dilewati.

Sasuke mengayuh lebih cepat lagi dan ia pun berhasil melewati gerbang. Ia menghentikan sepedanya tepat beberapa detik sebelum bel pun berbunyi nyaring.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, kita selamat," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukan mimpi," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya—heran.

Sepertinya Sakura sadar karena setelahnya, ia menoleh pada Sasuke. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah saat itu. _Cantik_, pikirnya.

Sebelum Sasuke puas memandang wajah cantiknya itu, Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya. "Terimakasih."

Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Di belakangnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandang punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

"Hei, Teme! Tumben kau tadi terlambat?" tanya Naruto saat mereka—ia dan Sasuke—menikmati mekan siang mereka di kantin.

"Hn. Semalam aku mengerjakan laporan dari Kakashi-sensei. Sebenarnya merepotkan, tapi aku tak mau nilai matematikaku ia kurangi. Huh, mentang-mentang dia guru, dia jadi seenaknya begitu."

"Itu kan resiko jadi ketua kelas, Teme," balas Naruto tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Ia mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya tak berselera sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kantin. Matanya terhenti saat melihat perempuan berambut pink di pojokan sana. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dobe, kau tau perempuan itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura sengan sedotan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. "Hm, itu Haruno Sakura. Manajer klub atletik. Masa kau tidak tau, kita kan melihatnya waktu menyerahkan formulir pad Kabuto-senpai di klub."

"Kalau itu aku juga tau. Apa kau mengenalnya? Maksudku, dia orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar karena terus memandang Sakura.

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum kemudian berganti dengan seringai menggodanya, "Ne, kau menyukainya, Teme?"

Sasuke sedikit memandangya tajam, "Aku bertanya soal dia bukan berarti aku menyukainya, baka-dobe!"

Naruto tergelak. "Ia sahabatnya Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tau dia seperti apa. Tapi meurutku dia cantik. Yah, meski tidak secantik Hinata-chan," ujarnya sambil mengusap dagu dengan tampang berpikir.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin aku menanyakannya pada Hinata-chan, Teme?"

Sasuke menoleh, ia terlihat berpikir sebentar. Dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah, dobe."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

_Hn, Haruno Sakura, ya._

**To Be Continued.**

Balesan review, buat yang login, Cheeky n' Hyuu-su, AmarilisBlossom, Winterblossom Concrit Team, Just Ana, Valkyria Sapphire, 4ntk4-ch4n, sudah saya bales lewat PM.

Buat yang gak login:

**Ikan Mas koi****—**makasih, iya ini update-nya. Makasih mau review. =)

**vvvv****—**ini lanjutannya. Makasih mau review. =)

**Numpang lewat****—**siap!

**Hikari Shinju****—**iya ini saya update. Makasih udah mau review. =)

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah review.

Bersediakah kalian me-review lagi?


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna, maaf karena saya selalu terlambat untuk update. Sebulan lebih ini saya mempersiapkan dan menghadapi ujian sekolah beserta ujian praktek, sekaligus try outnya. Jadi harap maklum.

m(_ _)m

Oke, kita langsung saja. ;)

* * *

**Ingatan ****y****ang Tak Terlupakan**

**Disclaimer** : Still **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama.

**Warning** : Typo, OOC, Don't like don't read!

**Summary** : Sakura Haruno, si pemilik ingatan fotografis yang terikat dengan masa lalunya, membuat Sasuke Uchiha kesal dan berusaha menghilangkan ingatan masa lalu itu dari Sakura. (maaf gak pinter bikin summary).

**Chapter 3**

PRIIIITTTTTT….

Suara peluit yang memekakan telinga itu terdengar dari arah lapangan. Kabuto—si peniup peluit—memberi aba-aba pada semua anggota klub atletik untuk berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Beberapa orang terlihat bergegas, sisanya berjalan santai. Merasa semua sudah berkumpul, Kabuto maju ke depan, menghadap barisan.

"Perhatian semuanya! Ini latihan pertama kita bersama para anggota baru. Dikarenakan Gai-sensei ada keperluan dan selaku ketua klub, latihan hari ini saya pimpin." Kabuto menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Di klub ini ada beberapa cabang. Untuk anggota baru, silakan kalian ikuti latihan menurut cabang yang telah ditentukan sesuai dengan hasil tes masuk. Untuk anggota senior, tolong kalian bimbing para anggota baru. Tapi sebelumnya, lari keliling lapangan 15 kali, dimulai dari sekarang. Ayo!"

Semua anggota termasuk Sasuke mulai berlari. Kabuto menghampiri Sakura dan 5 orang manajer yang lain. "Tokieda, kau catat dan perhatikan cabang lari halang rintang. Takami, kau di cabang lompat jauh dan lompat galah. Kirisawa, kau di cabang lempar cakram dan tolak peluru. Dan Haruno, kau di cabang estafet. Yang lainnya, siapkan air minum dan handuk!"

Sakura dan manajer yang lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka mengambil barang-barang yang di perlukan dan langsung menuju pos masing-masing.

15 putaran telah diselesaikan Sasuke lebih cepat dari yang lain. Naruto yang tak pernah mau kalah dari rival sekaligus sahabatnya itu menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. Setelah menarik napas sejenak, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat latihan lari estafet. Sewaktu tes masuk, ia memilih cabang ini. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Saat berjalan, ia melihat Sakura yang tengah mencatat sesuatu. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei manajer, mana air minumnya?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura menoleh dan memandangnya ketus. Sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Shinguji menghampiri dan menyodorkan handuk juga sebotol air mineral. Melihat itu, Sakura kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Oh, terimakasih."

Sasuke meminum air itu. Dalam hati ia sedikit kecewa, karena sebenarnya ia ingin Sakura lah yang memberikannya handuk dan air itu.

"Teme!"

Plak..!

"Uhuk!"

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, tapi itu malah membuat Sasuke tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. Air itu muncrat dan mengenai baju dan rambut Sakura. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk jadinya. Naruto yang semula berniat meminta air itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura horror. Sedangkan Sakura terdiam saking kagetnya. Perlahan ia menengadah, memandang Sasuke geram.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" seru Sakura. "Lihat baju dan rambutku jadi basah!"

Sasuke yang telah pulih dari batuknya itu menarik handuk di pundaknya dan bermaksud mengelap rambut dan baju Sakura yang basah. "Maaf."

Namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sakura. "Sudahlah!"

Dan Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke meskipun masih di sekitar sana.

Tangan Sasuke masih terangkat di udara. Pulih dari kekagetannya, ia menoleh dengan geram ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe.. Kau.."

Naruto menelan ludah cemas melihat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke. Bola matanya terus bergerak ke kanan-kiri seolah mencari pertolongan, namun tak ada yang menanggapi karena yang lain masih berlari.

Dan saat itu pula ia lari menjauh.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shinguji selesai latihan.

Saat ini mereka tengah membereskan data-data latihan hari ini di ruangan klub.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

Shinguji sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tapi, bukankah tadi saat Uchiha-san tidak sengaja, err.. menyemburkan air itu, data-data yang sedang kau tulis juga ikut tersiram? Tapi kulihat data itu sudah ada. Bagaimana kau bisa mengingat data sebanyak itu?"

Pertanyaan Shinguji membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia paling tidak suka ditanya mengenai 'bagaimana dia bisa mengingat?'. Ia terlihat berpikir sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kebetulan tadi aku memakai kertas karbon di bawah kertas, jadi masih bisa terlihat di balik kertas yang lain."

Shinguji terlihat berpikir, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

_Sepertinya ia percaya, untung saja_, batin Sakura.

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia merahasiakan kemampuan ingatan fotografisnya itu dari semua orang. Yah, kecuali beberapa orang yang memang sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu, seperti Ino dan keluarganya. Ia tidak mau orang lain tahu hal ini dan memanfaatkan kemampuannya—memanfaatkan dirinya tepatnya.

Pertanyaan Shinguji mengenai tadi saat latihan mau tidak mau membuat Sakura ingat akan Uchiha satu itu. Dan rasa kesalnya muncul kembali.

Kejadian tadi sekarang terputar dalam otaknya seperti film. Sakura berusaha menghilangkan hal itu dari pikirannya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa.

Shinguji terlihat selesai dengan pekerjaannya, lalu menghampiri Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedikit melamun. Perlahan ia menepuk pundak temannya itu dan Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Aku buru-buru. Ja ne, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk. Shinguji melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan menghilang di belokkan. Sakura menghela napas. Dia melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sendirian sekarang. Ia bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan keluar ruangan.

Saat di gerbang sekolah, ia terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada pagar sekolah. Begitu melihat Sakura, ia menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum sambil menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke.

Ia melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Sasuke menahannya. Sakura terkesiap lalu dengan kasar menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura tajam.

Sasuke mendengus sedikit kesal atas perlakuan Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal tadi. Aku tak sengaja."

"Aku tak perlu maafmu itu. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan aku mohon jangan dekati aku. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," ucap Sakura dengan sedikit nada ancaman yang malah membuat Sasuke bertambah bingung.

Sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, Sakura membuatnya bingung. Salah apa ia sampai Sakura sebegitu enggannya berada di dekat Sasuke. Padahal kalau anak perempuan lain cenderung berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Ia berusaha menekan rasa sesal yang kini mulai hinggap karena mengucapkan peringatan bernada ancaman itu. Ia meyakinkan dirinya agar tak menyesali hal itu dan membenarkan tindakannya. Toh, itu juga demi kebaikannya. Ia tak mau lagi ada laki-laki yang celaka karena berdekatan dengannya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." ucap Sasuke lesu begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke," teriak ibunya dari dalam rumah.

Sekilas tercium wangi kari yang menandakan kalau ibunya sedang memasak kari. Perutnya sedikit bergemuruh pelan. Ia pun berjalan ke arah dapur dan mencomot telur dadar gulung dari meja makan.

PLAK..

"Ugh.." Sasuke meringis melihat ibunya melotot padanya setelah menepuk tangannya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk patuh tak mau mendengar omelan lain ibunya. Ia membalikkan badannya menuju tangga.

Di tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Itachi. Seringai jahil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa lesu begitu, Otoutou-chan? Habis ditolak perempuan, eh?" tanyanya sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke keras, membuat Sasuke memberinya deathglare andalannya.

"Hehehe.. Tak perlu melotot seperti itu lho, Sasu-chan. Nanti tak ada perempuan yang mau sama kamu lho."

Dan tak lama, aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

"ITACHI! SASUKE! JANGAN BERLARI DI DALAM RUMAH!" teriak Mikoto dari arah dapur.

Membuat dua bersaudara itu berhenti saling mengejar, Itachi berpura-pura duduk nyaman di sofa ruang keluarga dan Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga.

BLAM..

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Hh..pikirannya tak bisa terlepas dari Sakura. Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu?

Apa salahnya?

"Argh, sial!" umpatnya sembari menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

Ia harus mencari tahu kenapa Sakura bersikap seperti itu.

Ya, harus..

Tapi, pikiran lain membuat tekadnya itu sedikit melemah.

Kepada siapa ia harus bertanya?

Dan wajah sesorang melintas dalam pikirannya.

Yamanaka Ino..

Ya, perempuan pirang itu sahabatnya Sakura dari kecil. Itu yang ia tahu dari Naruto. Mungkin ia bisa menanyakan semuanya pada Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum merasa telah mendapatkan solusi yang ia butuhkan.

"Ne.. Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Sasu-chan?" tanya Itashi yang kini bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke melempar bantalnya ke arah Itachi yang ditangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan masuk kamarku seenaknya! Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Baru saja Itachi berniat menggoda adiknya lagi kalau saja teriakan Mikoto yang menyuruh mereka segera makan tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

Suasana di kediaman Haruno jauh berbeda dengan suasana kediaman Uchiha yang 'hangat'. Mereka—suami-istri Haruno dan Sakura makan malam tanpa suara. Hal yang janggal mengingat meja makan adalah tempat sebuah keluarga bercengkrama dan berkumpul selain ruang keluarga.

Sakura menelan suapan terakhirnya, kemudian meminum air minumnya.

"Aku selesai. Oyasuminasai," ucap Sakura sambil berdiri. Kedua orangtuanya hanya membalas dengan anggukan tak jelas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

Raut kecewa jelas terlihat di mata Sakura. Ia pun meninggalkan ruang makan dan naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

BLAM..

Ia tak dapat menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia terduduk di ujung tempat tidurnya dan menelungkupkan tangannya diwajah. Menampung airmata yang keluar deras.

Ia mengusap airmatanya, lalu beranjak mengambil foto di meja belajarnya. Foto ia dengan kakaknya, Sasori.

"Nii-chan.." ucapnya lirih.

Setetes airmata jatuh tepat mengenai wajah Sasori di foto itu.

.

.

"Ino!"

Ino yang sedang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah sambil sedikit menunduk, menegakkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," pinta Sasuke. Dilihatnya Ino mengerutkan keningnya tanda bingung. "Ikut aku!" lanjutnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu mengikuti Sasuke. Di bangku halaman belakang sekolah, mereka berhenti dan duduk.

"Langsung saja, kau.. teman dekatnya Sakura kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Mm, ada apa ya Sasuke-kun?"

Meski sekilas, tapi Ino melihat kegugupan di wajah Sasuke yang langsung disembunyikan dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa dia membenciku?"

Hah?

"Hah?"

Ino benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Dia terlihat membenciku. Malah dia sedikit err.. mengancam agar tidak mendekatinya," timpal Sasuke.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, Ino mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Tenang saja, dia tidak membencimu, kok."

"Tapi.."

"Dia memang seperti itu pada semua laki-laki. Bukan hanya padamu saja."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. _Syukurlah, ternyata bukan cuma padaku_, pikirnya.

Ino menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Kau suka padanya eh, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Seringai Ino bertambah lebar. "Kau mengajakku ke sini untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa Sakura seperti itu kan, Sasuke-kun~?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Ino menghela napas dan membuangnya dengan keras. "Sepertinya kita akan bolos jam pertama ini, karena ceritanya sangaaatt panjang. Ne.. tak apa kan, Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu melihat Ino yang baru masuk kelas di jam ke-2, begitu Kakashi-sensei meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Dari mana kau, Ino-pig?" tanyanya begitu Ino duduk di bangkunya.

Ino menatap Sakura, lalu sedikit menyeringaiia menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. "Aku? Aku habis 'kencan'."

Dan Sakura pun mendengus kesal, merasa menyesal menanyakannya, "Ya.. ya.."

.

.

"Teme, kenapa baru masuk pas jam ke-2? Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Naruto begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Main rahasia-rahasiaan. Gak seru, ah!"

Naruto berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang duduk, "Mau ke kantin?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi penjelasan Ino tadi pagi.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah kalau gak mau." Lalu ia pun melenggang keluar kelas.

Sasuke menopang dagunya. Pandangannya menerawang keluar jendela.

"_Kakak laki-lakinya amnesia. Ingatannya sempat pulih, namun dia meninggal karena kecelakaan saat akan menjemput Sakura di sekolah."_

"_Gaara, laki-laki yang pernah dekat dengannya, meninggal saat dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mereka janji kencan."_

Hati Sasuke sedikit panas mengingat hal kedua ini.

"_Pacar kakaknya, yang juga sepupunya Gaara menyalahkan Sakura dan men-_judge_ Sakura sebagai perempuan pembawa sial."_

"_Dan kedua orangtuanya mulai bersikap dingin pada Sakura semenjak Sasori-nii meninggal."_

Untuk yang ini, Sasuke memejamkan matanya membayangkan keadaan Sakura yang tak pernah ia kira.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu menghela napas berat. Ia memalingkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura di bawah sana yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

_Senyum palsu_, pikirnya.

Dan sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Ia pun tersenyum menyeringai.

_Akan kubuat kau tersenyum tulus Sakura._

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Yah, segitu yang bisa saya 'berikan' di chapter ini. Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Saya usahakan untuk ke depannya tidak tersendat lagi. Mohon maklum karena saat ini saya sibuk persiapan ujian. Tapi saya akan curi-curi waktu untuk update.

Terimakasih pada readers dan senpai-senpai yang bersedia me-review fic ini.

.Valkyria Sapphire

.vvvv

.Hikari Shinju

.Akira Tsukiyomi

.Haza Haruno

.Thia2rh

.Chousamori aozora gak log in

.Haruno misaki-chan

.4ntk4-ch4n

.Midori Kumiko

.Just Ana

.Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan.

Akhir kata, review please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ingatan ****y****ang Tak Terlupakan**

**Disclaimer** : **Masashi Kishimoto**-sama.

**Warning** : Typo, OOC, Don't like don't read!

**Summary** : Sakura Haruno, si pemilik ingatan fotografis yang terikat dengan masa lalunya, membuat Sasuke Uchiha kesal dan berusaha menghilangkan ingatan masa lalu itu dari Sakura. (maaf gak pinter bikin summary).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Haruno!"

Seruan itu membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak, lalu ia menengok pada Kabuto yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, buchou?" tanya Sakura sambil berpura-pura membuka catatan hasil latihan anggota klub atletik.

"Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk mencatat, tapi bisakah kau menolongku?" tanya Kabuto. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Menyadari Kabuto yang mendekat, Sakura sedikit terkesiap, lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan agak menjauh. "Apa itu, buchou?"

Kabuto menautkan sebelah alisnya menyadari Sakura yang beringsut menjauh, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ada yang lebih penting.

"Uchiha Sasuke terluka. Ia jatuh saat latihan. Bisakah kau mengobatinya?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Ah.. ke-kenapa aku, buchou? Tak adakah yang lain?" tanya Sakura sedikit tergagap.

Ia sangat tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang itu. Meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa kasihan juga. Tapi ingat, Uchiha Sasuke itu **laki-laki**. Dan kenyataan itu yang membuat Sakura enggan.

"Yah, bisa kau lihat kan? Tokieda dan Shinguji sedang membereskan peralatan dan ruangan." Kabuto menunjuk 2 orang manager di ujung ruangan, salah satunya memegang sapu. "Takami sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah sejak kemarin dan Kirisawa juga izin untuk kerja kelompok dengan teman sekelasnya. Jadi.."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti," sela Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kabuto tersenyum. "Arigatou, Haruno."

Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan klub itu. Dan begitu di luar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Ah.. itu dia. Ia hampiri Sasuke yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan sepatu yang telah terlepas sebelah. Oh, tak lupa dengan Naruto yang setia di sampingnya. Sakura sedikit mendengus mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang berjalan mendekat. Membuat Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

_Apa-apaan dia, sok akrab sekali_, pikir Sakura.

Sakura berjongkok sambil memerhatikan luka di pergelangan kaki Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke terkilir dan pergelangan kakinya sedikit membengkak.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto. "Hei, kau—rambut duren!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar cara bicara Sakura. Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, memastikan kalau yang Sakura panggil adalah dirinya.

Sakura mendecak kesal. "Iya, kau. Tolong ambilkan kotak obat di ruang klub. Aku lupa." Ada sedikit nada perintah dalam kalimatnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura-chan. Bukan rambut duren," gerutu Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola matanya tak sabar. "Ck, aku tak peduli siapa namamu. Yang penting cepat ambil kotak obatnya. Kau mau membuat temanmu ini tambah sakit, ya?" hardiknya sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto menurut dan beranjak dari sana. Ia tetap menggerutu sepanjang jalan.

Kini perhatian Sakura terpusat pada luka Sasuke. Dengan ragu ia menjulurkan jari telunjuknya dan menyentuh luka Sasuke.

Ia pun menekan-nekan pelan pergelangan kaki Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil memandang Sakura tajam.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Tidak lihat, ya? Tentu saja aku sedang memeriksa lukamu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Yang kau lakukan daritadi hanya menekan-nekan kakiku. Lagipula apa-apaan kau memeriksa dari jarak jauh begitu."

Sakura tertegun. Jarak segitu sudah cukup dekat bagi Sakura. Tapi, apa yang diucapkan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Ragu, ia mulai beringsut mendekati Sasuke—untuk memeriksa lebih jelas.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mendekatinya. Dan senyum itu berubah menjadi seringaian begitu tangan Sakura bergerak menyentuh kaki Sasuke.

_Tidak apa-apa Sakura, tenang saja. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa adanya. Er.. mungkin_, pikir Sakura.

Dan tangan Sakura pun perlahan menyentuh pergelangan kaki Sasuke, lalu memijatnya pelan. Sasuke sedikit meringis.

Sakura menarik tangannya mendengar ringisan Sasuke, lalu menatap Sasuke khawatir. "Ma-maaf, kalau sakit."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia merasa senang melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Tak apa, teruskan saja!"

"Sakura-chan, ini kotak obatnya,"

Naruto terlihat terburu-buru. Ia langsung berlari menjauh begitu kotak obat itu berada dalam genggaman Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan gumaman Sasuke. Ia membuka kotak obat dan mengeluarkan perban dan obat penghilang rasa sakit—semacam balsem.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang dengan telaten mengoleskan balsem itu. Hatinya berdesir hangat saat tangan Sakura menyentuh kulitnya. Ah..dan pipinya juga terasa hangat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil membekap mulut dan sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menutupi pipinya yang merona.

"Nah, selesai," gumam Sakura tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum.

Senyum itu terlihat tulus. Sasuke yang baru pertama kali melihat senyum itu terkesiap.

Manis, pikirnya.

Menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan tanpa sadar, Sakura kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia buru-buru membereskan kotak obat—memasukkan obat dan perban tadi. Saat ia berdiri dan bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu, Sasuke menahan lengannya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura terkesiap dan menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Mau apa, kau?" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, "Terimakasih."

Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terdiam sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang tadi digenggam Sasuke. Dan sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang.

* * *

Latihan pagi baru saja selesai. Para anggota klub terlihat beristirahat di pinggir lapang. Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon sambil memandang Sakura yang sedang membagikan minuman. Ia tersenyum, tapi mungkin hampiur tak ada yang menyadari senyum tipis sang Uchiha itu.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Ia sedikit heran dengan perban yang terbebat di lengan kirinya.

"Hei, Teme! Tanganmu kenapa? Setahuku kakimu deh yang terluka kemarin."

Sasuke menatap lengan kirinya. "Oh, ini. Kemarin aku terserempet motor."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan bergumam 'oh' pelan.

Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sedikit terkesiap. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini menjitak kepala Naruto—yang dengan sengaja menekan luka di lengannya itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit khawatir apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Apa Sasuke tak salah lihat?

Sakura.. memandangnya dengan khawatir?

Ah.. semoga saja ia tak salah lihat..

* * *

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sasuke yang senyum-senyum gaje. Ia melirik ke arah mana Sasuke memandang dan langsung menyeringai begitu mendapati Sakura yang menjadi fokus Sasuke.

"Ne.. Teme. Kenapa kau tersenyum mesum seperti itu melihat Sakura-chan?" goda Naruto tanpa menyadari akibat perkataannya.

Urat di pelipis Sasuke berkedut mendengar pertanyaan menggoda dari Dobe-nya.

BLETAK..

"Sa-saki~t.."

"…"

"Teme jaha~t," rengek Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol di pukul Sasuke.

* * *

"_..aku terserempet motor."_

Kata-kata itu masih berdengung seperti lebah di telinga Sakura. Ia mendesah kesal dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di balik bantal. Ia tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Harusnya ia tidak menuruti permintaan Kabuto. Ia merasa menyesal. Ini salahnya. Ini salahnya sehingga Uchiha Sasuke terluka.

Uchiha Sasuke..

Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Bagaimana dengan lukanya?

DEG..

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dada. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang.

Apa ini? Ada apa dengan jantungku?

Oh, dan sekarang pipinya juga terasa memanas.

Ia melemparkan bantal di pangkuannya dan mendekati cermin besar di meja riasnya.

Dan ia pun tertegun begitu melihat wajahnya yang merona.

* * *

Ino baru akan menyuapkan bekalnya kalau saja ia tidak melihat bekal Sakura yang masih utuh. Ia meletakkan kembali sumpitnya dan memandang sahabatnya heran. Daritadi Sakura tidak menyentuh makan siangnya. Sakura malah terlihat memandang ke bawah sana—ke arah lapangan. Saat ini mereka sedang makan siang di atap sekolah.

Ino ikut memandang ke bawah. Ia tidak melihat ada yang menarik untuk dilihat di bawah sana, kecuali beberapa siswa yang sedang main sepakbola. Ia melirik pada Sakura sesaat untuk memastikan arah pandangannya lalu memandang lapangan lagi. Tepatnya kea rah pandangan Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke dan beberapa temannya.

Ino tertegun. Ia kembali menatap Sakura. Oh, ia lihat Sakura menggigit bibirnya—terlihat cemas.

Apa si Jidat ini mencemaskan Sasuke-kun? Pikir Ino.

Ino mulai ingat tadi saat masuk sekolah, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke di gerbang dan melihat lengan kirinya terbebat perban. Langkahnya juga terlihat sedikit tertatih-tatih.

Pandangan Ino menajam. "Hei Sakura!" panggil Ino sedikit keras.

Sakura terlihat sedikit tersentak, lalu memandang Ino heran. Ino memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel 'Jidat' seperti biasa berarti ia sedang serius. Dan lagi Ino memandangnya sedikit tajam dan menyelidik.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau Uchiha Sasuke terluka karenamu, kan?"

Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ia menghindari tatapan Ino.

Ino mendesah melihat Sakura yang diam saja.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang terjadi selama ini sudah menjadi takdir. Tidak ada istilah 'pembawa sial' di sini," sahut Ino sedikit menekan. Ia sudah bosan melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"Tapi Ino, kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Aku ini pembawa sial. Siapapun laki-laki yang berdekatan denganku pasti celaka," sangkal Sakura lirih. "Kemarin Uchiha itu berdekatan denganku dan sekarang kau bisa lihat lengannya yang terluka."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit frustasi. Ia memandang Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi untuk menyadarkanmu Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kau tidak perlu menyadarkanku Ino. Karena aku sadar kalau aku ini memang.."

"Cukup!" sela Ino. "Aku tak mau mendengar itu lagi."

Mereka terdiam. Ino memijat dahinya yang terasa pusing. Lalu ia memandang Uchiha Sasuke lagi.

_Kalau aku tak bisa, sepertinya ia bisa_, pikir Ino.

* * *

Sasuke melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi. Nomor tak dikenal. Siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini?

Ia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan kalau ia sebaiknya mengangkat telpon itu.

Dan ia pun menyerah pada perasaannya.

"Halo?"

'Ah, syukurlah kau mau mengangkatnya. Halo Sasuke-kun. Aku Ino. Maaf mengganggu, tapi.. bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?'

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menjawab, "Ya?"

Dan mata Sasuke sukses membelalak mendengar permintaan Ino. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Wow? Uchiha Sasuke bersedia membantu?

* * *

PRIIITTT…

Kabuto meniup peluit sekuat tenaga saat istirahat latihan sore itu.

"Kumpul semua!"

Para anggota menoleh ke arahnya sedikit malas. Mereka membentuk barisan di tengah lapang, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura dan manager yang lainnya berbaris di belakang Kabuto, berhadapan dengan barisan anggota.

Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berbaris di barisan belakang dan mendapati Sasuke juga sedang memandangnya. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Namun ia sempat melihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya tadi.

"Nah, semuanya. Satu bulan lagi akan diadakan kejuaraan wilayah. Maka dari itu, untuk menambah semangat jiwa muda kalian dalam menghadapi kejuaraan itu, aku memutuskan mengadakan training-camp minggu depan di gunung. Kalian siap?" seru Gai penuh semangat 'masa muda'. Membuat semua anggota sweatdrop melihat kelakuan anehnya.

Yah, kalau masalah latihan keras, adakah yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Maito Gai?

"UOOO! AKU SIAP SENSEI!" seru seseorang di barisan depan. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya bukan?

"Oh, Lee. Kau memang selalu penuh dengan semangat masa muda," ucap Gai dengan blink-blink eyes-nya. Saling menatap penuh haru dengan Rock Lee.

Dan tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan dari yang lain, Gai berseru senang. "Yeah, persiapkan diri kalian minggu depan! Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini."

Dengan perginya Gai, mereka membubarkan diri. Sasuke berjalan menuju kran air di pinggir lapangan. Membasuh wajahnya.

Ia berbalik sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia hampir terlonjak kaget melihat Sakura yang berada di hadapannya, begitu ia menurunkan handuk itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku lihat kakimu terluka," ucap Sakura sedikit ketus. Ia berusaha memasang wajah datar saat mengatakan, "Kalau saja dulu kau tidak berdekatan denganku, mungkin kau tidak akan celaka seperti ini."

Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau berpikir aku terluka karena berdekatan denganmu? Jangan bodoh!"

Sakura terdiam, menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Kalau kau tak berhenti menyebut dirimu pembawa sial, aku tak akan berhenti mendekatimu sampai kau percaya kalau kau itu bukan pembawa sial. Hargailah dirimu sendiri, Sakura. _You're precious_."

DEG..

Sakura tertegun. Kalimat terakhir Sasuke barusan entah mengapa membuat sesuatu di balik matanya menerobos keluar. Perlahan ia mundur lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sambil menahan air matanya.

Kami-sama.. baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan itu padanya. Apa benar ia begitu..berharga?

**To be Continued**

* * *

Maaf telat update—lagi. Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas keterlambatannya. UN kemarin lumayan bikin pusing, apalagi georafi-nya. Hehe..

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Terimakasih buat yang udah review chapter 3 kemarin:

Valkyria Sapphire

vvvv

Hikari Shinju

4ntk4-ch4n

Thia Shirayuki

Midori Kumiko


End file.
